


夜莺

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 06:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19529137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	夜莺

#Jaedo

不久之前，上海棉花厂郑家的小儿子闰伍从西洋那里留学归来，家里人大摆筵席为小少爷洗尘，排面大得就差着连军长爷也要请来。大家摸着酒杯，都围着闰伍说哎哟小少爷现在可真好看，去了一趟法兰西回来长得越发俊秀了。郑闰伍耳尖红透了，他挠挠后脑勺说多亏了母亲长得好看，我也只是遗传了父母罢了，一张嘴巴甜的很。

家里的大少爷喜欢这个弟弟喜欢得紧，郑闰伍回来后就带着他游遍全上海，什么好吃好玩的都带他去过了。郑闰伍跟着哥哥去这去那，觉得样样都新奇，以前在法兰西那里留学的时候住的地方近郊区，距离城市也要颠颠簸簸好几个小时，他坐马车坐多了就想吐，之后就索性不去了。

哥哥笑说我们闰伍就是个书呆子，只会待在宿舍里看着洋文书，也不见累，就是难为了那双好看的眼睛，现在都要戴眼镜了。郑闰伍推推架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，他有点不好意思，这样听哥哥说来，自己好像是浪费了在法兰西那些日子。

郑闰伍过了十八岁生辰也好些日子了，今天吃过午饭后，他大哥神秘兮兮揽着郑闰伍的肩，说好弟弟，你现在就算是个男人了，我们一群哥哥带你去个好地方。大少爷什么都多，钱多酒多，狐朋狗友也多，郑闰伍不明就里，被哥哥半推半请上了那辆白色的小轿车，知道下车了才知道自己今天被他们带来了什么地方。

这是郑闰伍生平第一次来舞厅，本就在家书里看过哥哥曾经对此略提一二，说现在上海多了很多有趣好玩意儿，尤其是舞厅，简直是去过了就回不了头般有趣。郑闰伍很是好奇，到底是什么地方才会让他那喜欢花天酒地的哥哥如此沉迷，他真的很想知道。

郑闰伍在法兰西的时候，灯红酒绿的地方一个没去，只去过大剧院听过歌剧，芭蕾舞剧也看过了，舞厅倒是闻所未闻。今天头一次来，他像只误入陷阱的小绵羊般被一群哥哥哄着逗着，说闰伍喜欢哪个舞女姑娘就说，哥哥们帮你做主。他耳朵都红了，脸颊烫得都把眼镜的玻璃熏出层水雾，说话都结结巴巴的，只敢问侍应生拿了杯放着橄榄的鸡尾酒。

郑家少爷在大上海有谁不认识他，他跟朋友们都是这里的老顾客了，在卡座里刚落座，一群打扮的花枝招展的姑娘们纷纷涌了上气七嘴八舌的招呼着，说少爷您倒是来了，我们等你等得好苦呢，这个月我们这里又来了几个新的姑娘。郑闰伍被围在一堆莺莺燕燕中间，扑面而来的脂粉气熏得他头昏脑胀。

弟弟你看，那就是我在信中跟你提过的姑娘。郑闰伍顺着哥哥手指的方向看到台上，台上那舞女穿着闪片连衣裙，贴身的衣服把她显得玲珑有致，烫卷的大波浪长发挽在一侧，脸上只是略施脂粉却显得格外美艳，眼尾上扬的眼线像是会勾人魂儿那样，看过了就再也出不来了。周边的灯都暗下来了，只剩舞台顶那盏明亮的球灯映下来细细碎碎琉璃般的灯光，打在她裙子的闪片上，仿佛天上的星星月亮都落在她身上。

哎哟小少爷是喜欢我们道妍吗？您都看得目不转睛了。

一个陪着他哥哥的姑娘笑着说，郑闰伍脸又红了起来。那个姑娘接着说下去，我们道妍呐可是受欢迎得很，她来了之后每天都有一大群公子哥儿给她送花送珠宝，她倒是清高像波斯猫儿似的，啥都不收。不过她也是有资本的，人年轻唱歌又好听，就是清高点儿大家也是照样追她。

道妍吗？郑闰伍回过头去，道妍正唱着玫瑰玫瑰我爱你，带着黑色长手套的那双纤纤玉手像白葱那样修长，她轻轻抓着坐地麦克风，纤细的腰身跟着轻快的音乐轻轻扭摆着，胸前的流苏也跟着一起细细晃动，像风中的垂柳，郑闰伍看着连心都痒起来。

不愧是百乐门的头牌，她唱的歌实在是好听，涂着大红色的唇瓣一张一合，唱出来的是温柔的小烟嗓，好比夜莺。这比巴黎那些什么歌剧好听多了，郑闰伍想，女高音听多了会头痛，可是道妍感觉唱什么歌都会好听。

或许道妍姐姐会喜欢看书吗？郑闰伍忽发奇想，姐姐看起来很聪明的样子，可能会看书，不过只能看一点点，看多了可能就会扑进自己怀里撒着娇，说我们别看书了好不好，我们一起做点别的东西。

姐姐会喜欢喝酒吗？喝了点小酒的道妍姐姐肯定很迷人，那双微微上挑的眼睛在微醺的时候一定会对着自己暗送秋波，姐姐眼睛里仿佛是湖水般波澜不惊，可是暗暗地酝酿着涟漪。郑闰伍觉得，自己读过的洋文诗歌都不足以形容这份美丽，文字表达出来的感觉还不及亲眼看见呢。

可能姐姐也会喜欢听音乐的，她喜欢唱歌，可能也会喜欢爵士乐，郑闰伍想，姐姐跟着音乐扭动的腰肢真的很好看，那些金发碧眼的外国女人都及不上道妍姐姐。自己有好几张从法兰西带回来的黑胶唱片，不知道姐姐喜欢不喜欢。

台上这个时候又换了首歌，郑闰伍还是不知道这是什么歌，他在西洋待久了，回来后都跟不上这里的步伐。可是歌还是好听的，只要是道妍唱的就什么都好听。

可能道妍姐姐会喜欢去电影院的，郑闰伍想试试跟道妍姐姐一起蹲在电影院门外吃烧饼啃甘蔗，甘蔗汁甜的发腻，就跟姐姐一样。道妍姐姐可能会调皮地嘟着嘴巴想要亲过来，粉嫩的小嘴巴上面都沾满了黏糊的甘蔗汁，甜腻腻的。郑闰伍舔舔有点干的嘴唇，感觉口干舌燥，他又啜饮了一口鸡尾酒。

不过姐姐肯定不喜欢这种玩意儿的，郑闰伍记得刚刚那个姑娘的话，道妍姐姐可不是看见玫瑰花就会乐不可支的那种小姑娘。她连鲜花宝石这些高级玩意儿都不收，清高得很，郑闰伍这下倒是摸不清该怎么办才好了。

啊，不然给道妍姐姐送套旗袍，郑闰伍灵机一动，姐姐穿起旗袍来肯定很好看。不要大红大紫那种，俗气。那种粉色青色的倒是不错，郑闰伍在脑中想象着，道妍姐姐化着淡妆干干净净的，穿着肯定很合适。

郑闰伍想着想着，手上的鸡尾酒都给他喝得七七八八，上面浮着的那颗小橄榄都到底了。再给我一杯吧，他摸着玻璃杯的边儿，玻璃上还沾着一点甜甜的鸡尾酒迹，橘黄色的小水珠缀在杯子上。台上这个时候又唱完一首歌了，道妍微笑着朝着台下鞠躬，她下台的时候一群男人跟在后面拿着鲜花和精致的礼盒追着要送给道妍，可是她笑着不知道说了些什么，欠欠身就躲进了隔着后台的天鹅绒幕后，给那群公子哥儿又吃了一次闭门羹。

这是郑闰伍今晚第一次看见姐姐笑起来的样子。那片湖水被微风吹起来了，涟漪泛起来水波荡漾的样子比塞纳河还要美丽。郑闰伍的心就像被猎人捕住的小动物一样，不过他没告诉猎人的是他是自愿上钩的，天知道他是有多向往这个美丽动人的猎人。

一见钟情原来是这么一回事，郑闰伍那时候听自己的法兰西同窗说他对一个吉卜赛女孩一见钟情了，郑闰伍还对此嗤之以鼻，什么一见倾心，都是哄小女生的话罢了，听多了只觉得俗气又愚蠢。现在他甘愿承认自己原来是有多么愚昧。哥哥们在姑娘们之间玩的不亦乐乎，看来他们一时三刻也没有要回家的想法，郑闰伍就趁机偷偷离席。

他掀开了那厚重的酒红色帘子钻进里面，面前那道木门上的金属铭牌刻着“道妍”两个字，郑闰伍摩挲着凹下去的刻字，他想，要得到道妍的青睐该是难过登天。要是姐姐拒绝了自己，那也是情理中事，不过能一睹道妍姐姐的芳容，也就值了。

他低头整理了一下身上的衣服，紧张得像上门提亲一样。他深呼吸一下，然后抬起手，曲起食指和中指，指骨在门上敲响了三下。

叩，叩，叩。

这三下敲门声像是傍晚在黄浦江畔响起的烟火般，把郑闰伍的心撞得乱七八糟。他从来没试过如此紧张，郑家小少爷从小到大一直都是聪明又懂事的孩子，怎么会有因为异性而小鹿乱撞的事情呢。他在法兰西的时候一直醉心学习，室友们都调侃他是本届最努力的书呆子，可能面前的散文集才是我们闰伍眼中最美丽的新娘子。

没等多久，红柚木门吱呀一声的被人打开了，道妍从里面探头出来，刚想开口回绝门外不识时务的哪家公子，却没想到站在门外的居然是个看起来乖巧害羞的孩子，道妍在心中估摸着，这孩子可能过了成年没几个月，你看，心里想着什么都放在脸上了。她看着郑闰伍红透的脸蛋儿，忍不住笑了起来，郑闰伍看着掩在丝帕后的半张笑脸，都快要醉了，像是喝了威士忌一样，头昏脑胀的。

“哎哟，公子你快进来。” 道妍朝着郑闰伍挥挥手。

“给阿姐看见了就不好了。”

道妍是这里的头牌，人美又唱得了歌，天天追她的人多的是，有头有面的，自然也少不了舞厅的阿姐给她面子，谁不想留住这只招财猫。上海现在多了很多舞厅，处处都想要道妍，阿姐们自然要花心思去把人留住。道妍开口要自己单独的化妆间，第二天就有了，还是最豪华的配置，啥都是最好的，阿姐们都怕亏待了她。

郑闰伍坐在角落里的红丝绒小沙发上，眼睛滴溜溜的转，身边都是闪亮亮的登台衣服，红的绿的黄的亮片儿闪得他晃了神。现在的女人都喜欢用西洋来的香精，郑闰伍在法兰西的时候闻过不少，很多都太浓，俗气的很，把他都熏得怕了。

可是道妍姐姐这里是淡淡的香味，郑闰伍闭上眼睛闻了一下，哦，是花露水的味道，淡淡的又不熏人，哪像百货公司里面那些柜台姐姐，身上都是浓浓的香精味道，浓得让郑闰伍打了好几个喷嚏。

道妍在房间里转来转去忙碌的像只小蝴蝶一样，她身上的那件紧身连身裙被换了下来挂到衣架子上，现在她只穿着件旗袍，领口上那几颗扣子来不及被扣上，露出来一点点锁骨和肩膀。郑闰伍看着镜子里的道妍在卸着妆，刚刚把自己心啊魂啊都勾了去的那条往上挑的黑色眼线没了，原来姐姐的眼睛这么水灵灵的像玻璃珠子一样，又圆又大的灵气得很。

“怎么了？” 道妍笑着，慢慢把粘在眼尾的眼影粉卸掉。

“我卸了妆的样子跟你想象中不一样吧。”

不是的。郑闰伍连连摇头。

姐姐很美丽，他说。道妍姐姐你是我见过最美丽的女人。

道妍听了郑闰伍的话忍不住噗呲一声笑了出来。闰伍少爷你这辈子都见过多少女人呢，比我美丽的人多了去了。道妍这样说着，一边把垂在一边的长发用簪子盘起来。郑闰伍听说过女人在盘头发的时候是最诱人的，他看着道妍的脖子线，吊在耳垂上的那双红宝耳饰，轻咬着簪子的双唇与贝齿，还有她举起手来时最明显的婀娜的身姿。

姐姐很瘦，郑闰伍想，却是非常美丽而窈窕，包在旗袍里的身体是多么玲珑有致。道妍叹了口气，她走上前把看着自己看得眼都直了的郑闰伍的手牵了起来。道妍的手有点凉，碰在郑闰伍红透的脸上，把对方吓了一个激灵。

“今晚，” 道妍凑的很近，仿佛就要咬下郑闰伍的耳廓，连上面的小绒毛都能看得清清楚楚。

“你要跟姐姐回家吗？”

郑闰伍都不知道为什么事情会走到这一步，他被道妍牵着手拉着进门的时候，脑中都是一片空白的，直到他看着面前的女人轻轻把自己按倒在床上，锁上了房间门，才知道自己到底在做什么。

“我…我还没准备好…” 郑闰伍局促不安的揉着自己外套的下摆，驼色格子外套就这样被他揉成梅干菜。

“那我来教你。” 道妍把郑闰伍的外衣慢慢脱了下来，扬手一扔，价值不菲的西装外套就这样落在地板上。

道妍早就过了十八九岁那最娇嫩芳华的年纪，郑闰伍知道的，可是为什么会这么吸引自己呢，他有点疑惑，可能自己喜欢成熟的女人，也可能自己纯粹就是喜欢道妍这个女人罢了。道妍身上的旗袍不知道什么时候已经被她自己脱了下来，一丝不挂的，姣好的身材在郑闰伍就这样面前表露无遗，好像也只是一瞬间的事。

道妍拉着郑闰伍暖暖的双手把它们放到自己的胸脯上，引导着对方细细搓揉，那双手又暖又大，搓在乳尖上一阵阵战栗把她引得一直深呼吸。

“对…你就这样摸摸我吧…”

道妍说着，猫似的爬了上去跨坐在郑闰伍的大腿上，郑闰伍看着在自己面前晃着的丰满的胸部，随性一不做二不休，张口就含住的道妍那早已挺立红肿的乳尖。从未被人如此对待过的道妍哪里受的了这种刺激，忍不住漏了嘴，一声吟叫就叫了出来，像极了楼下那只发情的母猫。

郑闰伍知道姐姐舒服了，他双手攀上道妍的背把人压向自己，拿舌头包覆着拿敏感的一点又吸又咬，看样子像是要把奶都吸出来似的，吸不够了就去吸另一边，道妍直接挺起胸把自己送进郑闰伍嘴里，两边奶头都被郑闰伍舔得湿漉漉的泛着水光。

“姐姐是很久没做了吧？” 郑闰伍小声说着。

“姐姐下面都湿了呢。”

道妍低头一看，自己的东西居然已经在郑闰伍的裤子上晕开了一滩水迹，她惊呼了一声，羞耻得把脸都埋进郑闰伍的颈间，整个人都是粉红色的，毕竟自己又何曾想到这个小处男居然可以无师自通到这个地步呢。

“姐姐我是很久没做爱了。” 道妍在郑闰伍的唇上轻轻亲了一下当作奖励。

“那闰伍你行行好，帮帮我行吗？”

郑闰伍试着把手指伸进道妍的小洞里，里面都已经像是发大水一般冒着水，把他的裤子打得黏糊糊一片。郑闰伍慢慢地进进出出了几下就已经能伸进三根手指，道妍骑在郑闰伍身上按着他的肩膀上上下下摆动着腰又喘着气，自动自觉地要把郑闰伍的手指全都吃进去，里面的水流的郑闰伍整只手都是。

郑闰伍的手秀气，还修长，他往里动了几下手指就碰到了那个点，一时间道妍的呻吟都拔高了两个度，郑闰伍就按着那个点把道妍的洞玩得发出啧啧的水声，另一只手也不闲着，夹着道妍的乳尖搓揉着，把道妍爽的浑身发抖，魂魄都丢了，仰着脖子叫郑闰伍快点，再快点，最后细腰一软倒在郑闰伍怀里。

手指还是有点不太够，郑闰伍下面早就起来了，勒在裤子里涨的都在发疼，他匆匆忙忙把裤子脱下来一扔，道妍就爬上来两三下的把郑闰伍身上碍事的衬衫扒了下来。郑闰伍长得白，连手肘处都是粉红色的，却没想到衣服下的身体精壮的很，道妍一看之后两脸一红，发誓以后自己可不能以貌取人了。

闰伍，闰伍你快进来。刚刚高潮的余韵还留在身体里挥之不去，道妍躺在床上张开了腿，小穴在刚刚被郑闰伍花式玩过了之后更是湿哒哒的，水沿着腿根流到小屁股上，把床铺都染湿得一片深色的水迹。郑闰伍下面也早就硬了起来，刚刚看着姐姐在自己面前扭着腰求自己快点，小处男又如何能抵挡这么香艳的画面。可是从来没有跟女生亲密过的郑闰伍还是有点迟疑，他怕进的太狠了姐姐会痛，他才不忍心姐姐受伤，道妍姐姐是他的宝。

磨磨蹭蹭什么，道妍抬起腿勾着郑闰伍的后腰，伸手在郑闰伍的阴茎上撸了几下就忍不住自己引着人进来，郑闰伍插进去的时候他头皮都发麻了，道妍姐姐里面又湿又软，比自慰可是快乐多了。道妍可能是饿太久了，郑闰伍才刚进去没多久，还怕弄痛了姐姐所以不敢乱动，道妍就抬起腰把郑闰伍的东西完完全全的吃了进去，屁股贴在郑闰伍的前胯上都不留一丝缝隙。

既然都这样了，郑闰伍也不忍了，他扶着道妍的腰两侧动了起来，速度不快可是每一下都把分身抽出到小穴的边缘再狠狠捅回去，一下一下的进的又深又狠，囊袋狠狠拍打在道妍的屁股上拍的啪啪作响，小屁股上红了一片，道妍感觉自己都要被捅穿了，爽的她抱着郑闰伍的后颈叫他再深一点，她还想继续吃。

郑闰伍索性把人从床上捞起来锁在怀里，一下一下往上顶，这个姿势进的深，才插了几次道妍就说不要了，她受不了，不过口是心非，她攀着郑闰伍的背，在他往上顶的时候又坐下去，插一下就叫一声，高高低低的比那夜莺的声音更好听。

郑闰伍说，那姐姐你是想要还是不要呢，闰伍我可是迷惑得很呢。道妍这刻正被人操的意乱情迷，唇上的鲜红色唇膏被人亲得乱七八糟的晕开在脸上，她摇着头不断摆动着腰，用气音说要，要，只要是闰伍的东西我都要，说着又迎来了另一次高潮。

道妍爽过了，郑闰伍却离爽着还远呢。小处男破了处，尝过了好滋味自然是食髓知味，他恨不得天天跟姐姐窝在床上做的天昏地暗。他拉着道妍的脚踝把人拉回来锁在身下，这次他一插进去就进到底了，道妍仰着脖子叫得大声，也不管邻居是不是听见自己正像个荡妇一样被人操着。刚刚道妍那头被梳理得柔顺的长发现在都跟着汗水粘在脸上肩上，不过她都懒得去管了。

郑闰伍读书的时候听说过，女人是水做的，今天他算是见识到了。道妍姐姐的下面是属于自己的水帘洞，进进出出的带起了一层泡沫。她的身上都是汗水，郑闰伍伸手想要抱着姐姐想要亲亲她，却湿湿滑滑的抓也抓不住。姐姐的身体跟水一样软，两条水蛇般的手臂环着自己，郑闰伍觉得自己都被这水妖精勾了魂魄。道妍姐姐就是水妖精，老师说的对，女人都是水做的，道妍姐姐都是水做的，你看，姐姐都哭了，眼泪沿着绯红的眼尾流到床单上，她一边哭的抽抽嗒嗒的，一边说闰伍你放过我吧我不行了，我快要坏了。

想到这里，郑闰伍反而不敢乱动了，他怕自己把人操狠了，姐姐会碎，会想那个美人鱼的故事一样化为泡沫。姐姐这么瘦，郑闰伍有点不忍，他不舍得看见姐姐难受，可能这就是爱吧，他觉得自己是爱着道妍的。他趴在道妍的背上，温柔地留下一下又一下细细碎碎的吻，一个个红色的痕迹就像落在雪地上的梅花瓣。

“让我看着你。” 道妍回过头来，摩挲着郑闰伍的脸 “闰伍，让我看着你。”

最后的几下，他们拥吻着，热情的拥抱着，像是要把对方揉进自己的身体里至死方休。郑闰伍吻去道妍眼角的泪水，在道妍被人抛到云上最顶端的时候，他也在这个时候把自己的东西留在了道妍的体内。

射了出来的郑闰伍后腰一软，喘着粗气倒在道妍身上，这个时候的他终于回到了那个腼腆的男孩子，还有点粘人，他意识到自己跟道妍姐姐居然做了这样的事情，害羞得把脸埋在道妍怀里，道妍怎么说都不肯抬起头来了。

“我人都是你的了，你还害羞什么呢。”

道妍笑着把男孩的头按到自己胸前，一下一下的捋着郑闰伍汗湿的短发，一边小声地哼唱着自己熟悉的歌谣，像是哄小孩子睡觉那样，慢慢进入了梦乡。

第二天早晨，郑闰伍迷迷糊糊的张开眼睛，发现身上已经被人换上了衣服。前一晚纵欲过度，他头昏脑胀的把上半身撑起来，发现道妍姐姐正坐在梳妆台前画着妆，身上还是昨天晚上那件旗袍，紫色的，上面绣着一朵朵开得正艳丽的牡丹花。

姐姐喜欢牡丹吗？郑闰伍的嗓子有点哑，不然我也给姐姐送件旗袍吧。可能是看着姐姐穿着别人送的东西，自己心里觉得不舒服，郑闰伍执意要给道妍送东西，旗袍也好丝帕也好，反正是自己送的就行。道妍摸摸郑闰伍的耳朵，在男孩的唇上亲了一个，好啊，她说，只要是闰伍你送的，我都喜欢。

道妍把人领到门前，两人又温存了一番，郑闰伍把道妍压在门板上把人亲得七晕八素，道妍躲在郑闰伍怀里捶着男孩的胸膛娇嗔着说，都怪你，刚刚画好的口红现在又化了，你是存心不让我出门的是不是，这个小脑袋瓜子里都想着要怎么把我吃掉是不是。郑闰伍笑着说，是啊我是故意的，最好姐姐就留在我家永远不出门，我才不要别人都看见姐姐的美貌呢，我不允许，姐姐里里外外都是我的。

“好啦好啦，我都是闰伍的。”

这下真的要离开了，郑闰伍却站门前磨磨蹭蹭的，道妍以为他是不是漏下了什么东西，郑闰伍摇摇头说不是。

“要是姐姐…姐姐怀上了，我会负责任的。” 郑闰伍低头抓着衣衫的一角，耳朵红的像熟透的樱桃。

“我会风风光光把姐姐娶进郑家。”

“傻闰伍。” 道妍咯咯地笑着，踮起脚尖亲了一下郑闰伍红红的鼻尖。


End file.
